smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Biquette (LD Stories)
Biquette is an animal character from the original comics and cartoon show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Appearing in the original comics and continued throughout The Smurfs and the Magic Flute film and Hanna-Barbera cartoon series, Biquette is a rambunctious, but reliable service animal that had been the sole companion to a wandering child before arriving at the Good King's castle and making it their home. Relationship with Peewit Going off mostly by Fanon Criteria, she is the beloved (and frustrating) companion to her rider and caretaker, Peewit. Ever since they found one another, they have bonded and feel uncomfortable without one another on their adventures. Her strong nature often clashes with her rider's stubbornness, and so does their similar appetites. She tries to steal his food, which frustrates him and can cause him to try controlling her instead of balancing the power in their relationship. Despite this, Biquette has demonstrated a certain "mock-motherly" love for Peewit and shows her loyalty to him whenever she believes he is in danger - whether or not he realizes it. She commonly bucks him off her back if something pounces at her, or will knock others away from him with her horns. Most times, Peewit takes notice of her heroics and will thank her accordingly, so regardless of their personal issues, he loves his goat and knows she loves him, too. Appearance Biquette is a European-mixed "mutt" goat breed with a charcoal grey coat with a white muzzle and standard black eyes with horizontal white pupils. She has two long black horns that curl back at the tips, a tuft of off-black hair (her "beard"), a short ragged tail, and black two-pointed hooves. Her gender is obvious by the pale pink udders hanging between her hind legs. Voice Actor(s) Frank Welker is the most likely person to have created the various sounds that Biquette (and other goats) make during the cartoon show. He or Dee Bradley Baker, another actor known for animal sounds, is desired for this role. Trivia *"Biquette" is the French term for "nanny goat." *In the French comics (and retained in many of the English-translated versions), she is referred to as "Annie." *In certain instances through the cartoon show, Peewit has referred to Biquette with male pronouns. This was mostly likely just an error on either the scriptwriters' or voice actor's part. Otherwise, this may have been an unspoken notion to Peewit actually not realizing his goat's gender. In Numbuh 404's accounts, this was an old animation error and not a part of Peewit's character. *Biquette is one of the very few animal characters throughout mainstream media who has been given a genuine personality that makes her more humanlike, made obvious by her expressions and cunning behavior. Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Females Category:Transportation Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Pets and animal companions Category:Goats Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters